Forever Rivals?
by Bad Gurl1
Summary: another l/j love/hate fic!! ^^ *smiles at ever1 who reviewed my first fic* pg-13 again bcoz of language. plz r/r, thank you!! *chapter 2, UP!!*
1.

**Forever Rivals? ** Bad Gurl 

James Potter never planned leaving Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that was until his dad found a job in the Ministry in London. At first, he was devastated. But when he found out his long-time best friend Sirius and Remus are going to be there, maybe sixth year at Hogwarts won't be so bad after all. However, little did he know he would raise Hogwarts above the boiling point, meet someone that will change his life forever…       

James was watching the Qudditch game: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. In his old school, he used to be an excellent Chaser, but now he had no chance. 

"Welcome to the first game of the season! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!!" the commentator, none other then Sirius Black, yelled in the microphone. "But then of course, Gryffindor will surely win." Sirius was interrupted by the boos from the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall simply sighed. James, however grinned at Sirius. That was simply Sirius' character.

"Let's welcome the Gryffindor team!! Evans! Campbell! Lee! Richards! Richards! Adams! Anddd… Halliwell!!!!"

The game immediately commenced after Sirius called out the Slytherin team. James noticed that the Evans girl was actually really, really pretty, with long red curls tied up to a messy bun. She kept fidgeting with her bun, as though tempted to let her hair down.

She was an undoubtedly a good flier. Every time she threw a Quaffle in one of the hoops, it would definitely score. The Slytherin Keeper was hopeless against her, and soon the score was 50-0. 

The game ended after Halliwell caught the Snitch, which means Gryffindor won. Still, James couldn't get the Evans girl out of his mind, yet he didn't know why…

He walked along the corridor, buried in thoughts. He never felt _that _way to a girl before. True, he kept changing girlfriends, but he never really like them before. A glint of red hair caught his eye.

The girl was walking down the corridor. She finally let her hair down, the red curls fell to her waist, looking more beautiful then ever. She tossed her hair, not snottily, but rather elegantly, over her shoulder, her earrings could be seen. They were little rainbow charms dangling from her ears. 

"Hey," James said finally.

"Hey," The girl flickered her eyes to his direction. James gave her his famous flirtatious grin that caught girls's attention and made them swoon over him. But she was too smart. 

"So, you're the American transfer student playboy who my friends constantly talk about," She folded her arms across her chest.

"Playboy?!" James felt anger rushing up to his cheek. "You bitch." He glared at her. 

To his surprise, the girl didn't even wince or flinch. She just stood there, and simply said, "My name's not bitch, Potter, it's Evans. Lily Evans." Lily glared at him before walking away.

"Evans. I warn you, no one messes with James Potter. Not even a simple target let you," James muttered under his breath, "You're gonna pay."

"Lil'? What took you so long?" Karen, one of Lily's good friends, asked.

"Just some Potter guy," Lily dumped her bag on her bed. 

"You met JAMES POTTER?" Karen's blue eyes widened to its full extent. 

"Yeah, I did. So what?" 

"Ohmigosh, Lily, did he ask you out? He's the cutest guy in sixth year, didn't you know that? Apart from Sirius Black, of course."

"He," Lily declared, "It's the world most incorrigible jerk plus playboy. He tried to flirt with me!" 

"That means he likes you! This is gonna be sooo great, I have to tell everyone." 

"You wouldn't dare." Lily glared at Karen, hatred forming in her eyes. 

"All right, all right, I won't." Karen held up her hands to surrender. She knew better to mess with Lily.

"Good." Lily replied, satisfied. She took out the Potions assignment, quickly finished it before heading to the Great Hall for dinner, a little late. Lily almost let out a groan. The only empty seat was beside Potter. Jeez. Could her luck be any worse?

She sat rather reluctantly. James also, was disgusted. Why _him/her_? James and Lily thought at the same time grumpily. Both of them gave each other deadly glares.

"Carrot top." James scowled.

"Four-eyes." Lily retorted.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Miss I-am-too-bitchy!"

"Mister I-have-too-much-eyes!"

"F*** off!"

"No, _you _f***off first!"

James and Lily were yelling at the top of their lungs. Everyone in the Great Hall had to stuff their fingers in their ears.

"FINE!!!!" they both roared, stomping off in the opposite directions before the teachers could assign them detention.

Lily couldn't sleep. Every time she tries too, she was see a flash of green light, screams, and things she didn't know exactly what they were. 

"Maybe I should take a walk outside," she murmured, getting up, although she didn't know she was only in her sports bra and long, loose pants.

She sat on the grass beside the lake. She sighed, relaxing a little. Everything was peaceful, until…

"Evans?! What the _hell_ are you doing here?" a familiar voice demanded.

That's all for now! Short, I know, but plz review!! More to come…

Whose familiar voice demanded?

How will their relationship build?

Is it love or is it hate? 

**Bad Gurl**      

  


	2. 

**Forever Rivals? **

**Bad Gurl** Recapturing… 

Lily couldn't sleep. Every time she tries too, she was will a flash of green light, screams, and things she didn't know exactly what they were. 

"Maybe I should take a walk outside," she murmured, getting up, although she didn't know she was only in her sports bra and long, loose pants.

She sat on the grass beside the lake. She sighed, relaxing a little. Everything was peaceful, until…

"Evans?! What the _hell_ are you doing here?" a familiar voice demanded.

Chapter 2:::II

Lily turned around, and met the face of none other then James Potter. 

Lily's thoughts: _James looked so cute with him in his pajamas and his hair ruffled up like that. Wait a minute, what the heck am I thinking??_

James' thoughts: _Wow, Lily looked so pretty and her hair tied in a loose ponytail. Wait a minute, what the heck am I thinking??_

They just stared at each other for a few minutes (it felt like hours) before snapping out of it.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Me? I should be asking you that! You're not that pretty anyway." James lied, "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm taking a walk Potter, is that an offence do you?" Lily said coldly.

"Why are you taking a walk then?"

"I can't sleep."

"Nightmare?" 

Lily nodded, for once forgetting it was James Potter, the guy she detested the most.

"I just saw green light, screams, and… I don't know." Lily said finally. To her surprise, James looked shocked.

"Mine too! All I remember was… A baby. A baby with jet-black hair and green eyes."

There was an awkward silence. 

"So… What do you think these dreams mean?" Lily asked, choosing her words very carefully. 

"I don't know," James answered quietly, "Why should we care anyway?"

Lily threw a stone into the lake and it bounced 5 times. She threw another one. Four times. 

"That's all you can do, Evans?" James smirked and threw a stone forcefully. It bounced six times. 

"Bet I can do better," Lily challenged and the stone bounced six times. Unfortunately, she leaned a little _too_ forward and she fell into the water.

"Lily!!" James yelled, thinking fast. He didn't know how to swim, so the only way is... The Summoning Charm. But he was never good in Charms. 

"Well, I can't worry about that!" James muttered, whipping out his wand, "Accio Lily!!!!" he hollered. Lily was summoned to his arms after 2 seconds, choking out all the water.

"You saved me?" Lily asked, not believing it. James nodded grimly. 

"Thank you," Lily whispered. James was fighting the strangest urge to kiss Lily, but failing miserably. 

"We better go back," Lily said softly. 

They walked in silence for a moment. Then Lily's hand accidently brushed against James' fingers. 

The contact was electric. Her hand felt as if it was on fire. Lily stopped in her tracks, her pulse hammering. She raised her eyes to James'. _Does he feel it too? _Lily wondered, _Does he want to touch me as badly as I want to touch him? _

Her unspoken questions were answered in the next instant, as James slowly reached out to her. Cupping her face with both hands, he bent his head and began to kiss her.

Lily felt as if she was drowning. Her pulse roared in her ears. Every inch of her skin tingled, so that she shivered as if she chilled. In response, his arms came around her waist and he pressed her into the warmth of his body, his hands roamed up and down, stroking her hair and caressing her back.

The kiss went on and on. She was the one who finally broke away, her breathing ragged. _I've never been kissed like that before, _Lily thought, _Never. It's like all the guys I've kissed could never hold a candle next to him..._

_I've always expected Lily Evans to be a rough and fiery type in kissing, but boy, was I wrong, _James thought, _she was just kissing back tenderly, her hands around my neck. It's like all the girls I've kissed could never hold a candle to her..._

"God," they both cried in unision, "What have I done?" 

A/N: Heehee! I've ALWAYS like romance to come early... sorry if it's short!! *then suddenly bellows* **REVIEW!**

Bad Gurl              


End file.
